Naruto and the frog
by Ferrari 5
Summary: A comedy twist of the prince and the frog story. Contain BXB. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story written for entertainment only. Contains Yaoi. Boy&Boy. Please help yourself to read it.**

Naruto and the frog

* * *

The population in Konoha city knew who Naruto was. Dig in a little deeper, you would find his name mentioned, his face described. Nobody missed a detail. In the town, he ruled a corner of everyone's mind.

He wasn't a delinquent neither a genius. He wasn't the kindest of people who was charitable enough to ask for donation. He could be mean but he could be generous, depending on what mood he was in. Naruto, a normal high school student who ran the street night and day, was indeed a prominent figure to many.

Why? Simple. He was a hard worker.

He may perhaps not be able to keep his mouth shut but when it came down to work, he would pour in his concentration till the job was done.

9.30 am, Sunday. The jittering bells at the door caught his attention. He halted. Kiba, the paper boy was seen to drop the delivery of their subscribed newspaper at the door before leaving with his loyal motorcycle. Kiba's appearance lead him to think of one thing; fresh news his mind acquired was just a few metres away from him. He brought in the daily newspaper tied in a bundle, triggering another jitters of the bell as he walked across the threshold. To the counter he went, untying the newspaper that was ready to be distributed among the guests. As he did so, his blue iris shifted from one side to another, skimming the major headlines on the front cover. 'The prime minister that nobody had met was missing'. How fascinating.

The news was printed in a page but even after going through the meaningless commentaries, no one including the correspondent knew exactly where he was as the actual truth was confidential to the ears of the public. Of course, as interesting the news was, it could all be nothing but chimera. The prime minister was well protected. Even a burglar couldn't enter the prime minister's mansion without attracting the security guards.

Leaving the newspapers on the counter, he resumed with his work. Walking down the aisle was his favourite part of his part time job since it was then when he could hear the discussions and debates on the missing prime minister vibrated in the background. Some thought that he was having a hot conspiracy, that he had run to escape the government recruitment force. Others oddly believed that he was kidnapped by the warring country.

'I believe neither', he thought to himself, his lips curled upwards to a satisfied smirk. Just as the thought left him, Sakura entered the restaurant with radiance that could blind anyone who was looking her way. Like usual, the first man she would greet with superior grace was the blond head boy.

"Naruutooooo!!!!" her call could be heard from a milestone away, a detrimental volume to the ear drum, an important part of the human's hearing anatomy that could erupt easily if wasn't taken care of. Sighing at the nuisance, he approached the strawberry blonde haired girl.

"Naruto", she beamed, "I have to tell you about the gooooood deeds I had done today".

'Who give a shit about her goody act?' "Yes miss".

"I helped a poor old lady to cross the road. I sent a dog to the veterinary and of course, asked the vet to implant a new bone in its leg. That dog suffers osteoporosis. I gave CPR to a shark man who drowned himself today...." the long list went on, in which Naruto paid no attention to. Sakura bragged every time they met each other. Full stop. He couldn't do anything about it even if he wanted to scream his lungs out at her; Sakura was an important guest at his working place. The fight of popularity could be a pain in the ass sometimes though, in his opinion, this fight was more one sided since he wasn't joining in to begin with.

She reached the end of her list soon after and Naruto was very glad. When he wanted to go back to his work, her grasp on his hands stopped him from moving any further.

"You aren't going anywhere are you?" She asked.

"Of course I'm going somewhere. I am working now so if you may please release my hand", Naruto plead. She loosened her grip slowly, looking a little down like a dejected puppy. For a while though.

Her smirk returned on her face and Naruto couldn't decide whether that would be good news or the opposite. 'Whatever it is, I don't think I will like it'.

"Naruto, do you live alone?" she asked whilst her DG hand bag was being unzipped.

"Yes and why do you need to know?" Not want but need.

His question was ignored. Nothing new there in a lifetime where Sakura existed. "You must be very lonely so I have just the perfect gift from you", she said and a form of box was taken out from the bag.

She gave it to him with a mischievous expression dancing on her fair skin. She shoved the box to him, an act that could be deemed suspicious by Naruto. "Don't open the box until you reach your home. There's a surprise inside", she waggled her finger upon deciding that leaving would be the best action to do. Naruto took no note of her leaving. Instead, his mind was racing with wild guesses of the surprise in the box.

"This could be a prank for all I know", he mumbled, tracing the surface of the box with his finger. Shrugging off the accusation, he retreated to the kitchen and then to his locker. The locker privately owned by Naruto had a rather distinct feature of its own; the piling unwashed undershirts, the smell that could stimulate a goat to cry- all belonged to him only. Iruka, the owner of the shopkeeper had a say or two about it a week before in the form of warning letter but would Naruto ever listen to him?

He was famous for his hard headed personality for a reason. True to his character, there wouldn't be a day when Iruka could see Naruto's cleanliness attitude finally kicked in.

Scooping the undershirts up with one hand, he slid the box to settle underneath the pile of literal stench. It would be a while before the box would see the daylight. A while could be a month, or maybe a year the longest since by the end of each year, workers would be given new lockers. The old one would be passed down to newcomers. While the ownership last, he would make the best of it in his own way.

By stinking the hole up. Definitely.

Once satisfied with the position of the box, he closed the locker door. "Naruto, table 411 quickly". That was Kakashi, his head of management, calling. There was a rumour going around the kitchen about Kakashi's scandal with Iruka but hey, no one was able to confirm it.

"Right'e'o. Coming through".

9M6

"Naruto! Naruto!" Lee, the hyper green clad monster, entered his line of vision. Naruto took a step back in shock though he recovered as quickly. Lee tended to surprise people even though he didn't mean to.

"Sorry, my youthful brother!" he proclaimed loudly.

"It's okay. Just say what it is that you want from me".

"Oh, not me, brother. It is Iruka who's summoning you to see him now", Lee said, his arms was extended a little above Naruto's shoulder.

"I take it that I'm in trouble".

"Oh, don't put it that way, my youthful friend! Trouble won't be your worry but your blossoming love life will".

"You do know that life is not measured with the love meter, right?"

".... My friend, you need to see the social guru to teach you the meaning of love", said Lee with an earnest expression. Naruto freed himself from Lee, his chuckle slipped out from his lips.

"Guru. Yeah. You might be right", he responded. Lee gave him a thumbs up and he was gone in a minute when Iruka appeared from the thin air in front of him.

"Hi, Iruka", he greeted with an innocent look all over his face.

"Naruto, I want to have a word with you". Naruto studied Iruka for a moment. The hands on the owner's hips gave him the guilty verdict before the owner could speak. Naruto followed suit as Iruka walked pass the cook (he swore he saw Kakashi winking), then to the locker.

"Is this about my locker again?" asked Naruto whiningly.

"Yes and this time-"

THUD!

"It makes noises", Iruka growled under his breath, "I have told you before that you cannot keep a pet in your freaking locker".

"I do not keep a pet, I swear", Naruto said, protecting his innocence the best he could. Iruka assessing eyes begged to differ. Using the locker spare key, Iruka unlocked the opening and all the mess came into their view. Yet, he didn't direct his anger to Naruto for that reason although in the locker, everything was frozen by time except for the irritable smell.

"See? I told you-"

THUD! The box moved out from underneath the pile of undershirts and fell off onto the floor. Naruto picked up the box, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown. While he felt like disposing the box for his own good, he had yet an explanation remark to make.

"Sakura gave me this box", he said.

"Naruto", a warning tone told him that Iruka didn't think too greatly on the appointed allegation.

"But it's true", said Naruto.

"Naruto, as long as there's no evidence to back up your statement, your testimony will be considered invalid. For today", he pressed his aching temple, foreseeing a headache coming, "you are dismissed".

"But, but how about my shift hours?"

"I will have that covered, Just go home Naruto before I decided on a home probation for a week".

Defeated, Naruto's shoulders slumped forward. With the box in his hands, he removed his knotted scarf and dropped it on the floor. From there, he walked out, heading to the suburb where cliques dominate. Naruto wasn't very fond of getting home early. The last thing he wanted was to run into idiotic mobsters who wanted to shove their hands into his ass.

Scary thought indeed.

The box shook again. Irritated, Naruto purposely dropped it on the gravelled street, hoping that whatever that lived inside the box would be departed from the world.

"May god put you together with the sinners", he chuckled darkly, his eyes widening in a manner of a murderer's gaze.

"May god put you among the sinners instead!"

Taken aback, Naruto leaped an arm length away from the box. Was it just his imagination or was the box talking to him?

"Get me out of here!" the voice screamed angrily. Sounds menacing, he thought. Gaining courage, Naruto drew closer, jabbing the box with his nail experimentally. Regarding it as safe, he squatted down, tearing the box open carefully. He peeked into it just to catch a glimpse of the talking creature.

A pair of dark orbs peeked through, scaring Naruto's soul out of his body. He was lucky that after the shriek he was still standing among the living. The box's lid pushed open and a pair of green slimy hands was rigged in the air, clutching the cardboard edge with long flippers. Naruto's breath hitched at the sight of the animal that he hated most: frog.

With much effort, it managed to pull itself up, panting to catch its breath while maintaining its firm clutch on the board's lid.

"You", the frog called, "get here and help me off this thing".

Naruto obeyed and yet his evident fear remain. He picked the frog with two fingers while showing his staggering disgust at it. Obviously, the frog spotted this and testily, he ran his slimy flippers on Naruto's wrist. The boy shrieked and off the frog from his fingers to the earth. Luckily, the impact wasn't too strong and it only received a slight bruise on its side.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto demanded, staying a few metres away from it.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you who I am but you can call me my lord if you want", said the frog.

"You- You are sent by the witch! Who are you working for? For what purpose have you come in seek of me?"

"I'm not that low to work with anyone".

"And I'm not that low to call a frog 'lord', you bastard!" At that, he picked a pebble and aimed at the frog but it managed to evade it on time.

"You better drop that rock. Drop the fucking rock now, I say!" the frog warned.

"Never. Tell me who send you here! Was it that 'woman' Sakura?"

"Sakura? I don't even know a Sakura".

"You liar!" Another throw was flung at the frog but the shot missed.

"You idiot! It nearly hits me!"

"And it's exactly what I want".

The frog raised its flippers in a motion to signal stop. "Look, will you just stop and listen?" Naruto held up his hands but paused in his mid-step. Lowering his arm, he threw the pebble his eyes, his eyes focused on the small form of the frog.

"I'll give you five minutes", he said, "and no further bargaining is tolerated".

"My name is Sasuke and I am a human. I cannot tell you much about my history but I came from a wealthy family. That's all I can say to you. Although, I have a request for you".

"A request for me? What? Help you restore your human form?" Naruto said mockingly.

"Good thinking and yes I need you to help me restore my human form. Do you know the story where the frog was kissed and returned to his original self?"

"Iruka used to tell me that when I was younger".

"Well, my story is about the same but at the same time, different".

"Don't tell me that you need a kiss from me". Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously.

"You are on the right line".

Sasuke could see the intimidating air aroused from Naruto. He leaped closer to Naruto until he was at the blonde's foot. Tapping the left shoe with his flipper, he looked up to make an eye contact with Naruto. He scrutinized to Naruto's facial expression and he wasn't shock by the rejection mien on the other's face. Naruto's pain was understandable. Who in the world would kiss a frog anyway?

"Shouldn't you be finding a girl to kiss you?" the blond haired boy asked.

"No, it has to be someone like you", answered Sasuke, pointing his flippers to Naruto.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:** _Sasuke could see the intimidating air aroused from Naruto. He leaped closer to Naruto until he was at the blonde's foot. Tapping the left shoe with his flipper, he looked up to make an eye contact with Naruto. He scrutinized to Naruto's facial expression and he wasn't shock by the rejection mien on the other's face. Naruto's pain was understandable. Who in the world would kiss a frog anyway?_

_ "Shouldn't you be finding a girl to kiss you?" the blond haired boy asked. _

_ "No, it has to be someone like you", answered Sasuke, pointing his flippers to Naruto. _

Naruto and the frog

* * *

"Someone like me..." Naruto mumbled, touching the bottom of his lips as if he was considering about it. Sasuke was hopeful though he didn't show superficially but hope was a delicate matter. One rejection would blow it all.

"No. I will never kiss a frog. Not only that, you're a male so I don't see why I should", the boy shook Sasuke off from his shoes. The act though was a pride blow to Sasuke and he didn't take it lightly. Collecting himself back on his two flippers (once upon a time, these two were feet), he jumped up as high as he could and landed himself on Naruto's head.

"Get off!" Naruto screamed in irritation while swinging his hands to get rid of Sasuke. Yet, Sasuke was having none of it. He would stay on Naruto's head until the blond agreed to grant him his kiss. He couldn't see why Naruto would refuse since there wasn't anything sensual in the kiss itself.

"I said get off!!!!"

"No, I will not leave you until I am restored to my human form".

"What the... You bastard! Are you out of your mind? I would rather kiss Sakura than you".

Sasuke winced in annoyance but he bear with the insult although he didn't like to be compared to others. Still gripping on the strands, he said, "My request was only a kiss. Not that I'm asking you to marry me".

"That's the problem!" shouted Naruto.

"How's that a problem? It is just a kiss".

"Exactly. Now, since you are obviously rejected, please help yourself down to the ground".

"Definitely not in my interest to get down from this head of yours". Sasuke proved his point by tugging Naruto's hair with full force one frog can emit, causing Naruto to shriek loudly. With a smug face, the frog released some of the strands while the rest remained in his captivity.

"Now kiss me or I'll hurt you again", Sasuke threatened.

"My strongest trait is I will never give in to someone like you. Kiss your dream a goodbye because now, I'm going to make you leave my head whether you like it or not", Naruto groaned in fury.

"Oh, really?" A reply came after but it was from neither of them. The familiar bittersweet tone dripping from the voice sent shiver down Naruto's spine that he was ready to make his ultimate escape. Yet, Naruto's luck was running short that day and a few thugs surrounded him before he could even breathe.

"Well, well, well", Naruto looked over his shoulder to catch a sight of Sai, the thug leader. Sai walked to the middle and began circling Naruto, all the while raping Naruto with his eyes. "If it isn't my darling who kicked me in the shin two weeks ago", he spouted once he was a mere inch away from Naruto. He grabbed the boy's chin and cupped it to the left and right.

"You have a lot of guts", Sai's voice changed drastically to irritation and his hand met with Naruto's face. Naruto's cry of pain seems to satisfy him much since a playful look danced on his face like an amused clown. In the past, these two had been the best of friends but things changed as Sai chose not to stay the 'pathetic' self he constantly mourned about. In resentment, Naruto broke the ties with Sai. That moment was the beginning of Sai's harassment on Naruto as it turned out that the raven haired boy had discovered his secret 'lust' over Naruto. After that day, he kept trying to force his feeling on the blond haired boy and this act had made Naruto hate Sai even more.

"Disgusted as usual, I see. Even so, that face you are making allure me more to own you, Na-ru-to", said Sai. Naruto wanted to puke all his dinner out in Sai's face. That tone wasn't seductive at all, more like sickening.

When Sai was about to 'taste' Naruto's lips, his desire cassette was interrupted by a flying kick on his face.

"Somehow, you irritate me", a small grunting voice spoke his detest.

The two boys looked down to their feet, only to find a frog standing on his flipper with both knuckles firm on his side.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Nauto felt his heart beat a little faster than usual. He had never seen some -'one' so brave standing up for him. However, compare to Sai's humongous body, Sasuke was just a smash able bacterium under Sai's feet.

"Listen up. This", Sasuke pointed to Naruto, "is my property. You touch him, you die". Now, that comment made Naruto pissed. Forget about heart beating so fast crap- Sasuke could go to hell.

Sai's eyes shimmered with mocking light. Darkly, he laughed while preparing in a stance to eliminate the said frog. "I think you are the one who doesn't understand your situation. Your negligence will cost you your life". With that, the foot descended to Earth. However, Sasuke was born a talented fighter. He jumped to the side to avoid Sai's raid. Using his long legs, he leaped up as high as he could until he was at eye level with Sai. Sasuke smirked. Unexpectedly by Sai, a long tongue poked his left eye, leaving him screaming in vain.

"You are one thousand years too early to fight with me", the frog rubbed the holes on his face that were supposed to be his nose.

Sai's chuckles deepened. There was no way in this world that this little frog could beat him. Determine to teach the frog a lesson, he grabbed one of his underlings bat and began to smash the ground in Sasuke way. Sasuke managed to avoid the first assault. Immediately, he jumped onto Naruto's head and signalled him to run with a tug on Naruto's head. As if possessed, Naruto sprinted as fast as he could, bringing Sasuke on top of his head together with him.

9M6

They had lost track of Sai and his group. Naruto's shoulder slouched, happy that he could finally breathe properly. Leaning against the wall, he slid down the wall to a sitting position. He wanted to rest; his legs were aching but he was grateful. Today, he had just escaped molestation.

"Huh, if only that can happen every day", he whined softly. He hadn't forgotten about Sasuke on top of his head. Sasuke had been absolutely quiet the whole time when he was running away from Sai. Riddled by the silence, he tried to feel Sasuke's presence with his hand.

Naruto's hand met with nothing but his hair strands. "Where on earth- Sasuke?" Frantically, he searched for Sasuke, afraid that the frog might have injured himself while dwelling with Sai. The trash can, the trash can! He looked on top of the lid and found a familiar green slimy frog sprawling unconscious on the surface.

"Sa-Sasuke. Wait. Don't die!" Naruto wanted to sob at the sight of the stiff body on the lid. How could this happen? He had just met Sasuke today and here the frog was, dead. Did frog have short life span?

If that was the case, he had just cause Sasuke his inevitable noble death. Sasuke deserved a proper funeral after what he had done to help Naruto. Naruto couldn't stop the water trickling down his cheeks. Sasuke, Sasuke, oh why do you have to die so early? He mourned.

"Who the heck died, dobe?"

Naruto's face lifted by a colour when another frog stood next to him. The way the frog was standing... HIS Sasuke. Okay, not his but Sasuke the frog that he knew, of course. At least he was still alive or naruto would never be able to bear the pain of losing an honourable frog friend. Sasuke got over to the frog and nudged the anonymous frog with care.

"He's not dead", Sasuke announced, "he's just spasm by shock... I guess".

Oh. "Oh". Oh. Naruto decided to leave the frog, thinking that it'd recover back to its original condition. The unconscious frog was alright then everything would be alright. What else was there for him to worry over? Sasuke was here. Speaking of the frog-

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Nowhere. Just diverging attention somewhere along the path. They were catching up to you too fast", Sasuke didn't hesitate in replying. It was the truth after all. Maybe the only truth he had ever told someone in this lifetime.

"You saved my life. I'll..." Naruto twiddled with the hem of his shirt, "I'll kiss you. Just one kiss". Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. The boy- he would really kiss him? Then, that means he could be a human once again! He couldn't wait to be able to return to his life- his old life. He had been missing so much that he would have a workload to catch up. He couldn't wait. He couldn't-

It was then when he caught the saddened expression on Naruto's face. Kiss. Naruto. A kiss that Naruto held precious to his heart. A kiss for Naruto's newfound gateway. He would be taking all that from Naruto, wouldn't he? Then, he was unjust. Not suit to live a life as a noble man.

"No. No, you don't need to kiss me", said Sasuke, "I would rather have you keep it for yourself. You don't want your first kiss to be stolen by a frog, don't you".

Naruto gasped, a deep astonishment of Sasuke's sharp eyes dispersed his tan skin tone to red hue. "I'm not saying it'll be my-my first kiss", he stuttered uncharacteristically.

"Quit fooling. If I kissed you you'll lose your first kiss, you kissing virgin. I have a pair of eagle-borne eye", Sasuke growled. He didn't quite like his instinctive decision to protect Naruto's feeling. He didn't quite like the fact that he was letting his chance foregone. Yet, he couldn't help to feel guilty, in which was far overwhelming than the previous two.

Screw that. How idiotic can he be?

Naruto's obvious embarrassment depleted, replaced by a looming grin. "Thanks, Sasuke. I appreciate that", he said.

"Hn". And oh, how Naruto hated when someone thought that a grunt was English.

"You know... a little commendable reply would be highly valued", Naruto could feel his nerve twitching.

Sasuke replied with the next best thing he thought healthy, "Make me".

Lo and behold, Naruto and Sasuke's relationship began to tie its first knot.

Nevertheless, it's not the end yet.

TBC


End file.
